Of Sunshine and Rainbows
by candycoatedkayla
Summary: Sometimes when he thinks no one is listening, Sasuke gives thanks.[SasuSaku] future oneshot


**Author note**: I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea simply could not wait. Like most of the time, this fic came to me when I was writing the latest chapter for MtP, so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: Sometimes when he thinks no one is listening, Sasuke gives thanks.SasuSaku future one-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Italics**: thoughts, memories

**Word count: **3011

--Now on with the story(Uchiha family fun!)J--

* * *

Darkness enveloped the ex-avenger, as he opened the towering gates before him. He slipped inside the iron gateway with swift grace only an Uchiha could achieve, before securing the cold bars once again. 

Sasuke made sure his footsteps were quiet and ephemeral when he unlocked his front door and slid his boots off. He walked silently across the wooden floor, towards the main hallway. As he rounded the corner he couldn't help but clench his fists in silent contempt when his-not-so-fond-of-childhood-memories resurfaced.

His crimson eyes died back down to their original dark hue, as the swirling receded. His anger vanished when he reminded himself that he had disposed of _that_ man long ago. With that goal out of the way he had chosen a new path. One that he could share with _her. _Speaking of goals….

The dark haired Uchiha stepped into his dark living room expecting to find it empty. He halted when his ears caught the faint sound of breathing.

Sasuke smirked when he realized who it was, and proceeded to remove his wolf painted anbu mask. His smirk however, was replaced with a deep frown. No matter how many times he told his wife to keep a light on at night when downstairs, she would always give him the same old reply. _"Sasuke-kun quit worrying! Its not like I'm clumsy enough to trip over everything in sight without a light on."_ And in return he'd toss her a smirk and mumble, _"Are you sure?" _A hit and a purple bruise would soon follow.

Sasuke stepped forward and proceeded to turn the nearest table lamp on. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop beating, but just for a _second_.

Sakura lay sprawled across their dark sofa, with her right arm hanging over the edge, and her left arm hooked over a tiny bundle. Her olive colored eyes were closed, the only visible thing were her dark lashes and partly open lips. Her pink hair, that she insisted on keeping short until recently, was pushed back into a lazy twirl, a few strands spilling over her shoulders. Her pale skin was flushed from the stiff night breeze, the tip of her nose tinged with red.

To anyone else she may have seemed jumbled and distorted, but to him, he had never seen her look so beautiful. The 'bundle' in her arms gave a small giggle, before it reached and softly yanked a fist full of cherry hair. Sakura did not stir but sighed. "Not now Sasuke-kun."

The anbu captain gave a small sigh, before grabbing the bundle. He pried the infants tiny fists from his wife's hair and blinked when the infant grinned sheepishly. Although he was only twenty-two years of age, he had been granted the title of anbu captain in an elite squad, and in his opinion married the most beautiful (and annoying) kunoichi in all of Konoha, who had bore him a son after one year of marriage, and had accomplished his sole goal in life. But now he had a new goal, his family.

"_Where….is….he?" Sakura gasped in between deep pants. The young nurse laid a tentative hand on the kunoichi's shoulder, but quickly drew it back when the pink haired female shattered her water glass with a mere squeeze._

"_I do not know," The young nurse played with a lock of her raven hair. "But I'm sure Uchiha-san will be here soon." She smiled a small hopeful grin, silently praying for the ex-traitor to hurry up. Or she may end up losing her job or worse…her life._

_Somewhere out in the dimly lit hallway, Naruto yelled and banged his fists against the front desk. "This is the Rokudaime and I demand you let me in!" The assistant however shook her head and gestured towards a seat. Naruto however did not sit but continued to pace down the corridor and back._

_A loud scream rang from room 12 and even the assistant at the front desk shuddered. Sakura bit her bottom lip and continued to gasp for breath. "Give me your hand!" She barked at the young medic. _

_A second later Sakura clasped a white gloved hand, her cheeks pink with fury. "SASUKE!"_

_The door opened and in walked a tall robed figure. Tsunade frowned at her former apprentice, who lay in a teal hospital gown, her bright locks matted to her head._

"_Ok Sakura you're almost done. One more push. On the count of three." The older blonde stated calmly. She started screaming for an assistant to hand her a towel._

_Loud footsteps rang throughout the hospital._

"_One."_

_The hospital door swung open with great force._

"_Two."_

_A very dirty Uchiha Sasuke stomped over towards Sakura(Who glared at him) and grasped her hand. She didn't seem to mind that his hands were muddy and his anbu uniform had specks of dry splattered blood on it. Sakura clutched the nurse's hand on her right and Sasuke's on the left._

"_Three."_

_A loud high pitched wail resounded through the white walls, as Tsunade beamed with pride. "It's a boy!" Sakura let her head fall back onto Sasuke's shoulder. Small tears fell silently from her eyes as she felt her husband softly kiss her cheek. It surprised her as more tears of joy flowed freely._

_She finally released both hands from her tight grip. The dark haired male beside her winced from the pain but other than that, he didn't give any indication of pain. There was a loud thud, as the chair in the corner toppled over. Tsunade loomed over the young nurse. "Oh dear she fainted." Sakura blushed with embarrassment when she realized how powerful her grip had been._

_Needless to say, Sakura learned to control her strength much better after that incident._

They had decided to name him Shin, which was something both parents had agreed on. At first Sakura had energetically, said the name Kenji. But, Sasuke being the argumentative male that he was, gave her one of those _looks _(That Sakura hated, it made her feel quite stupid) and gave her a low but firm no. Of course she argued, but once Sasuke's mind was made up, there was no room for an answer that opposed his. _"Well, you were not the one going through labor!" _It seemed whenever they argued over their first born she always brought up that painfully obvious fact.

Only a year old, the baby was already showing signs of becoming a great shinobi. His hair was a soft shade of black, the ends ever so slightly spiked. His eyes were neither Sakura's nor Sasuke's color, but a warm gray.

Shin curled a tiny fist around Sasuke's collar, before landing a wet kiss on his father's cheek. The dark haired male's eyes warmed considerably although you wouldn't be able to tell in the dark light of the living room. Turning, on his heel he walked towards the nursery, leaving a sleeping Sakura on the couch.

* * *

After a rather annoying diaper changing episode, the Uchiha finally made his way back towards the living room. He stood before his pink haired wife, silently wandering should he just leave her there. 

But, if Sakura woke up to find him home from his mission and comfortably tucked in bed, and herself still asleep on the cold couch, there would be hell to pay. So being the good husband that he was, he gently lifted her up and into his arms.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, when he spotted a faint sign of drool on her collar. The raven haired shinobi briefly pondered if he told her this interesting fact, would she knock his head off his shoulders.

The Uchiha wouldn't put it past her, thus his mouth remained shut. He walked swiftly past elaborately painted sliding doors, bookshelves, and his large study. Upon finding their bedroom door, he gently laid his wife on their mutual futon, unzipping her shirt in the process.

Once he had successfully rid his wife of her outer garments, he pulled the nearest shirt (Which happened to be his) over her pink head. He gave a triumphant smirk when his current task for the moment was completed.

His smirk turned into a small grin when he caught sight of the shining ring on his wife's finger.

_The wind whipped past the two as they walked in silence. Sakura's short pink locks fluttered in the late evening breeze, her jade eyes distant. Of course her walking partner wasn't much better than herself. Sasuke, who was walking with his hands stuffed as far as possible into his pockets, was (Not surprisingly) quiet._

_The dark haired male's right eye twitched in annoyance, as the disturbingly long silence reigned over the duo. Sakura talked soooo much, but on the day he had decided to ask her out for a walk, she decided to stay silent! Sometimes the offer of returning to Sound had never been more tempting._

_Okay, maybe it wasn't that tempting, but still._

_What had possessed him to ask her to go for a walk again? Hm, maybe the fact that she was his girlfriend and that he hadn't taken her anywhere remotely 'romantic' for the past nine months rang inside his head._

_Nah, that wasn't it._

_Sakura kicked at a random soda can on the cracked pavement, her hands also stuffed inside her pockets. She tugged at the violet scarf around her neck, even though there hadn't been a breeze in the last ten minutes._

_Okay, so maybe that was the reason._

_Why the hell, wasn't she talking? He had been up all night just thinking about how to approach her, but now this! The only other option was……_

_Hell no._

_He couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't do it._

_Let's face it. Everyone knew it was a fact. You would think Sakura would have realized it by now. It was a simple fact. Really it was. _

_Uchiha Sasuke didn't initiate conversations._

_There! Now that he had that out of his system maybe Sakura would realize this vital piece of knowledge. Pigs would sooner fly in the air, before she would become 'enlightened'. Somewhere on his left, Sakura pursed her lips. When he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she 'accidentally' kicked the soda can in his path._

_Somewhere in the deepest stretches within his stomach, something began to rise. That horrible, but not foreign, feeling crawled it's way up his throat and out of his mouth. Try as he might, there was no stopping it._

"_Dammit, Sakura!"_

_She looked casually over her shoulder, her pace quickening. He could have swore she smirked at him. Her boot clad feet walked with distinct loud clicks on the ground. This alone annoyed the hell out of him._

"_Will you just stop for a second? I-I…need to talk to you!"_

_For the first time during their whole walk, she turned around. Sasuke inwardly grimaced when he caught sight of her face. Stoic. Distant. Vacant. Those were only the first words he could think of to describe her expression. And the worst part was…..she looked like a mirror image of himself._

"_What is there to talk about? Your not talking to me!" Her voice, he noticed, was emotional._

"_Well, your sure doing a fine job at it!" He snapped back._

"_Y-You…bastard! You've got some nerve. You are the one who asked me out!" Small tears started to fall silently down her face. She wiped furiously at the salty liquid, before upturning her head._

_And then she swore. Loudly._

_If he had been a normal passerby this situation would have been extremely comical. But seeing as he wasn't, it was unnerving. A swearing Sakura, was never a good sign. He was sure the dobe could attest to that._

"_Calm down."_

_She turned her head around so fast, he thought it might snap off._

"_Calm down?" Her voice cracked. "Your telling me to calm down? And this is coming from the guy who triggers a curse mark when he bumps his toe against the wall!" She bordered on the line of hysteria, to him. The tears started to flow faster, harder, just like the waterfall he had fought Naruto at, some years ago._

_He froze._

_In truth, he hated when she did that. In their younger years he often showed his dislike of this act. But, now she was a part of him, and he was a part of her, and now it pained him to see it._

_Uchiha Sasuke hated tears._

_Not that he had any left to spare._

"_Sasuke! You jerk!" She slapped him. Like a hard thundering storm that rained with power. Like a lightening bolt that struck when you least expected it._

_She raised her hand for another hit, but he caught her wrist with ease. Her green eyes widened._

"_You really want to know why I asked you to come with me?," He hissed the words through bared teeth. When she didn't reply, his anger flared. He didn't know why though. "Huh! I thought you were dying to know!"_

_He pulled on her wrist until they reached a clearing. Sakura had no choice but to stumble after him. When he roughly kicked aside a couple of tree branches, he released her now red arm._

"_Look." He demanded._

_When she did, her gasp was no surprise to him._

_Below there laid a cream colored blanket filled with dishes of varying foods. Small candles littered the middle of the quilt adding a romantic glow to the scene. Above the blanket, tall trees were visible, their amber leaves sparkling in the evening rays._

"_Oooh Sasuke-kun!," He noticed she had decided to use her affectionate suffix for him again. " I thought you were just blowing me off, but you really do love me!"_

"_Well I don't really know about that….."_

"_Sasuke!" The suffix was gone. She playfully punched his arm._

"_Hn."_

"_It's ok Sasuke-kun I know you love me! And you know what?" The suffix was back._

"_What?"_

"_I love you too."_

"_That's nice….."_

"_Sasuke!" The suffix was gone, again._

_Do you see the pattern?_

_She threw her arms around his neck nonetheless, and smiled a real sincere, bright smile. He only smirked in return. But she knew better. After all, he had funny ways of showing he cared._

_Sakura frowned when Sasuke picked her arms off of his neck. But, the Uchiha didn't look up, only dropped lower until he was somewhat kneeling before her. Her eyes widened for the second time that day._

"_I'm tired of screwing around so this is why I called you out here." His cool façade was slowly crumbling. "So will you Haruno Sakura, marry me? Even though I was nothing but cruel to you in the past and I can't promise you it will be all sunshine and rainbows but……"_

_Sakura silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Shh, its enough. Besides all I wanted you to do was communicate. And this is even better than what I hoped for."_

_Sasuke eyed her with mild curiosity. "Communicating, eh?  
_

_When their lips locked, and the breeze started to pick up and when Sasuke pushed a glittering diamond ring on Sakura's finger, did she actually start to cry happy tears. Her grip on his neck tightened and his hold on her waist intensified as the evening wind rippled through their locks._

"_Uchiha Sakura…." Sasuke breathed against her mouth. "I like the sound of that."_

"_Me too."_

* * *

Once he had replaced his bloody uniform with a pair of sweat pants, he climbed into the futon with Sakura. He carefully positioned her body, so that her hands were interlinked with his. She didn't stir even when his breath warmed her neck. 

When sleep was about to overcome him, her voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?" She couldn't help but notice that he sounded irritated.

"What were you doing?"

"Changing my clothes."

"No, I mean before that."

"……."

"You were staring at me funny." Not that she minded.

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

"I mean you should go back to sleep."

"Whatever."

She closed her eyes.

He sighed a breath of relief and closed his dark orbs as well.

"Sasuke-kun?"

If he could have breathed fire from his nose, he really would have.

"What?"

"Thank you."

This statement puzzled him, but he was too sleepy to question her. There was plenty of time in the morning for that. Sakura just smiled as her husband slowly fell back asleep.

It was funny how ten years ago it had been she who had sunk into darkness hearing those exact same words. But now it was his turn to hear them, and he hadn't even realized it.

He was right.

It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows.

But, hey she was in love.

After all, she was just returning those two words because he had given her a reason to give thanks. She nestled her head against his chest as she too, fell asleep.

For the first time Sasuke voiced his thoughts.

_Thank you._

It turned out they both had something to be thankful for. And it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

_Each other._

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess this is my first time writing a fic where its dominated mostly by Sasuke's point of view. I hope I didn't suck that bad. But who knows I may have pleased someone out there. And so Merry Christmas to all my fellow narutards! Think of this as a Christmas gift. Gotta spread the Sasu/Saku love. And don't forget to review, heheheheh I love all my readers.

C.C.K


End file.
